


5 Times Tom Didn't Knock + 1 Time He Did

by goldenzingy46



Series: Tomarry Works [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Explicit Language, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Harry is used to Tom breaking into his house. Really, he is.He just wishes he wouldn't do it quite so often.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry Works [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091711
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	5 Times Tom Didn't Knock + 1 Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfisha/gifts).



1.

Harry had been looking forward to a nice, quiet evening at home, sitting in front of the fire watching TV on his laptop, when Tom barged in.

Why did Harry bother with a lock when Tom was the only one that broke in, and he kept picking it?

“Tom,” he sighed. “What’s wrong?”

Tom stared at him, furious. “They’re giving _Lucius_ a promotion, and not me! _Lucius!_ Who is barely competent, and more importantly, _not me.”_

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted his legs. “I guess I’m doomed to watching crappy Netflix shows with you, then. Get over here, you big dumbass.”

2.

It was Harry’s birthday, and Harry was avoiding Tom, who would inevitably give him a present worth more than Harry’s entire _house_.

He ought to have barricaded the doors, though, as it took Tom less than ten minutes to find him.

And yes, he offered him diamonds.

(Google search: where to sell diamonds that may not have come from a legal place.)

3.

Harry shouldn’t have been crying, he barely knew the man - he’d known him for all of five seconds as he collapsed into Harry’s arms and bled to death - but he mourned the death of a man he barely knew and cried and tried to scrub the blood from his hands.

And Tom, the fucking bastard, kicked the door down instead of knocking.

“Oh,” he whispered. “Are you okay?”

“Do I fucking look okay?” Harry snapped. “Can’t you learn to fucking _knock_?”

“Apologies.”

Harry rubbed a hand against his face, imagining blood that wasn’t there. “I’m sorry for snapping.” A beat. “I’m sure you’ve seen the news.”

Tom hesitated, awkwardly standing in the doorway. Uncertainty was a good look on him (cute. He looked cute). “Would you like a hug?”

Harry flung himself at Tom with the speed of a raging tiger and the grace of a new born calf (which was to say absolutely none at all).

4.

Harry was getting _changed_ the next time Tom burst in.

He stood there for a full six seconds, Tom looking somewhere _he should not be looking_ before backing out the door with a muffled apology.

Harry got dressed, came outside, and flipped him off.

5.

“Free pizza!”

This was the phrase that Tom barrelled through the door with, nineteen pizza boxes and every single one of Harry’s friends coming with him.

“Tom,” Harry said. “Respectfully, what the fuck are you doing?”

“You’ve moped for too long,” Tom replied. “We’re having a goddamn pizza party.”

Okay, maybe the whole ‘breaking into Harry’s house without asking’ thing was alright.

(Only if there was pizza.)

+1.

Three knocks rapped themself on the door, and Harry bounced out of his seat to answer it, ignoring the butterflies having a field day in his stomach.

“Tom! Usually you don’t knock.”

Tom looked at his feet. “I wanted to give you the choice whether to listen to me or not.”

Harry blinked. “Tom-”

“I came to apologise. And explain myself.”

“ _Tom-”_

“I’m so sorry for ruining our friendship,” he began, shuffling his feet. “It was rude of me, and I apologise, and I’m completely willing to leave your life if you want to to, I understand I’ve greatly complicated matters-”

Harry cut him off by kissing him.

“You fucking dumbass,” he said against his lips. “Why would I be mad at you kissing me?”

“...You didn’t kiss back.”

“You surprised me!” Harry spluttered. “Besides, you ran off before I could say anything.”

“Oh.”

“I love you too, even though you are an insufferable dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> You could... poke your head into my [Discord server](https://discord.gg/37bXdGW)? I don't bite (much)!
> 
> Alternately, you could pop into my mess of a Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46.tumblr.com/), or my writing Tumblr [here](https://goldenzingy46butwriteblr.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Comments and kudos sustain me :)


End file.
